Do What You Have to Do
by Lenalaye
Summary: I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escapet his desire, the yearning to be with you, I do what I have to do....


Ah, the floodgates have opened! Too many sad, music videos for the end of Animorphs. This one's for both Jake and Cassie. It's more really Cassie, about how she recognizes what Jake has to do ( save Ax) and that she should accept it, but can't. VERY SNIFFLE SNIFFLE MATERIAL HERE! Well the song is " Do What You Have to Do" by Sarah McLaughlin. Here we go……

The picture opens up with the piano piece. Cassie sits in a chair, wearing a white dress ( wedding maybe? Hehheee) as she looks over a figure in bed. The only light comes from a candle on a stand next to the single bed where Jake sleeps. Cassie looks on, shaking her head slightly, sadly. She sings.

__

What ravages of spirit 

Conjured this temptuos rage? The picture does a close up of Jake's face, twisting in anger and pain while he sleeps.

__

Created you a monster flashes to a black and white memory of Jake ignoring Cassie, shaking her away.

__

Broken by the rule of loooooove

And fate has led you through it another memory. This one of Jake contemplating Drode's prophecy ( which never did come true, in fact it seemed the other way around.) Looking at Cassie facing the cave

__

You do what you have to do the Cassie in the memory holds the hand of a trembling Jake

__

Oh, and fate has led you through itnow it goes to Jake looking at Rachel getting killed

__

You do what you have tooooo doooooo again the Cassie in the memory goes and takes his hand. Jake doesn't seem to notice. Now it goes back to the beginning scene. 

But I have the sense, to recognize Cassie pulls the covers closer on him and smoothes out the creases. 

__

That Iiiiii doooooon't knooooow hooooow to let you go she lets her hand rest on the sheet. 

The candle flickers and Cassie peers closer. She sees it's not Jake, but Ron. 

__

Every moment marked, with apparitions of your soul She rises out of her seat. The scenery in back fades and Cassie closes her eyes. She opens them, now in the stable, holding her horse's bridle. 

__

I'm ever swiftly moving she leads the horse out and lets it trot, gaining speed

__

Trying to escape this desiiiiiiire, she hoists herself onto the horse and begins to ride off into the night forest. 

__

The yearning to be near you another flashback to when Cassie stopped Jake from killing Tom

__

I do what I have toooo dooooo it ends and she enters a trail. 

__

Oh, the yearning to be near you she notices an apparition of Jake standing by the side, looking at her with a certain expectation in his eyes.

__

I do what I haaaaave tooooo do Cassie bravely turns away and rides on. She keeps going onward.

__

But I have the sense, to recognize She stops and turns around

__

That Iiiiiiii dooooon't knoooow hoooow to let you go the picture looks at Jake, still smiling. She dismounts.

__

And Iiii doooon't knooooow how to let you go she runs to him and he opens his arms. She goes into them and hugs closely. Then he fades. A piano solo comes in and the horse nudges Cassie. She strokes it and hops on again. She rides down the pathway, solemn and silent. She remembers in dim and gray pictures, happy memories. Like when she and Jake kissed for the first time. As the solo steps up she remembers how unhappy Jake was in the end, and trying to comfort him ( like when they get him to morph dolphin, that whole bit) these are in a clearer image. 

__

A glowing ember she closes her eyes and sees Jake and the others ramming the Blade Ship.

__

Buuuurning hot, buuuuuuurning slow imagines their ship blowing up in flames.

__

And deep within I'm shaken by the violence of existing she vigorously shakes the image from her head.

__

For only yoooooooooou! she gets off the horse again and the path opens up to a cliff ( the one where Cassie said goodbye to Jake)

__

I know I can't be with you she looks up at the stars, knowing he's out there somewhere 

__

I do what I have tooooo dooooo she sits down at the edge.

__

Oh, I know I can't be with you she flashes to Jake telling her to stay behind. He begins to turn away and Cassie reaches out a hand and strokes his face, as if saying goodbye.

__

I do what I haaaaaave tooooo doooo Jake turns and begins to morph into a bird.

__

But I have the sense, to recognize she begins to get up

__

That Iiiii dooooon't knooooooow how to let you go Jake finishes and gets ready to take off

__

Don't knoooooow how to let you go the music tempo rises and Cassie takes after him more earnestly. He catches a head-wind

__

Don't know hooooooooooow…. to let you goooooo he soars far too high now. Cassie falls to her knees. The picture of Jake in the sky becomes the night sky. The stars twinkling. They all blink out except one. There's a close up of this lone star and the camera backs out to show it as a glint in a tear rolling down Cassie's face. She's looking, longingly at the sky. 

And Iiiiii doooooon't knoooooow how……. to let yooooooou goooooo…..the camera backs out on this image and fades to black as the music ends.

*************************************************************

Hi Momo, I bet you loved that. Are you guys grabbing for your tissue? I know I am! Well….I have a cold….excuse me, there's something in my eye! *sniffle* 

***AND NOW FOR SOMETHING LIGHTER AND HAPPIER!!!***

**__**

A

Pre-

View!

( the camera does a pan of windows, streaking with rain. That's all we can hear. The camera moves to Colin Mochrie flipping channels on the TV.) 

_They thought it was over….._( the words appear on the screen) 

_"It's time to face reality Colin…" _the camera shows a shot of Ryan Stiles sitting on the couch.

" I bet by the end, you'll be laughing your head off." he says hopefully. 

"As they drag me to the asylum…" Colin mutters…( the shot goes to show Ryan and Colin staring at the TV)

"And now for a special hour-long live edition of Whose Line is it Anyway!" the Drew on TV says. Colin and Ryan's faces contort into confusion. Dire music plays

Brrrrrrrrrring! then stops with the phone. The picture suddenly goes to Colin as he holds the phone.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Drinking a beer, watching Whose Line? and getting seriously freaked out."

" How is it that I'm here _and_ on live TV?"

"Yeah I'm home and Ryan's here with me."

" If we're all at out homes…then who's on the show?" says a voice on the phone. 

_They thought it would never happen again…._( more words appear)

__

I'M NOT DOING THIS…says another voice and the picture goes slow mo. 

__

"Drew I think it's Lenalaye!" it goes back into regular mo and Colin says the line as he grips the phone. He looks at the TV and the phone slides from his hand.

"Ryan, did the show continue at all while I was talking?" (the camera focuses on Ryan shaking his head in horror). 

Flash!

( camera cuts to the cast standing on the set)

"Oh my God, they're more!" Greg Proops gasps as Lenalaye and more fanfiction writers pour onto the set. Again it's slow mo. 

_They _shows clips of Ryan and Colin staring at props that have been set out

__

Were the camera pans over a line of new fanfiction writers

__

Pineapple…er I mean….Wrong….. 

"Hehehee, now the real fun begins…" regular mo. as Lenalaye says, with malevolent grin on her face. The cast all wear expressions of terror and disgust. ( the song "Who's There?" by Smash Mouth starts playing)

__

From the creator of New World, Old Problem and Karma Slave….

"So what? We do another show, get more money, what could possibly go wrong?" says Drew

"Everything." Says Colin as they walk behind the scenes.

__

And Animorphs Invades Whose Line is it Anyway?…..

"No! You don't understand these guys! They can control anything and everything! They could make you strip and do the macerena!" Wayne exclaims.

"Like if you had five or six drinks? " Chip asks. 

_Comes the sequel that will have you laughing and rolling in the isles…._

"This is my muse Odrin!" Lenalaye presents a fairy.

"How in the world did you find that guy?" Jalil asks

"They were showcasing him on Wednesday's Muse."

"What channel? The Freak Shopping Network?" Christopher laughs. Odrin brings out his wand and POOF! ( record scratch) There stands a meercat.

"This is going to get far weirder before it gets normal…" Brad says. Then a series of clips fly by. 

_New characters…._Air Wolf and Momo Claus grabbing each other as they plummet down a tunnel. Jade Mishima and Gem Stoned typing furiously at their computers.

_New games…._A Ketran storming onto the set as Chip, Colin and Ryan stand. Plus games such as Superheros, World's Worst, Greatest Hits and others. 

_New authority…_The camera focuses on a finger pressing the buzzer. ( then the tile flashes across the screen) 

**__**

Animorphs Invades Whose Line is it Anyway?: The Invasion Continues….

"Why does it always have to be my show? This sorta stuff never happens on Friends!" Drew complains.

Flash!

__

Coming Fall 2001…….maybe earlier if I find some freaking time….

*****************************************************

Whaaddaayaa say? Sound good to you? PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK!! On both please! Thanx for reading!


End file.
